In a public-safety communication system, oftentimes public-safety radios are updated over-the-air. In other words, radios are updated by transmitting updated software to the radio over the air, to have the radio install the updated software in the field. Unfortunately, some times the software update fails. Since the radios being updated are in the field, it is often difficult to realize that a radio has become unusable because of a software update.
Because push-to-talk (PTT) functionality is so ubiquitous in the public-safety realm, it would be beneficial if this functionality could be utilized to determine the success or failure of a software update.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.